The present invention relates to a method for producing DNA.
As methods for producing DNA, methods based on PCR, methods based on chemical synthesis reactions utilizing automatic synthesizers and so forth are known.
However, when production of DNA having an arbitrary nucleotide sequences is intended, a limitation that DNA having a desired nucleotide sequence should exist beforehand for use as a template, is imposed on the methods based on PCR. Further, in the methods based on chemical synthesis reactions, maximum length of practically producible DNA is limited and therefore production of DNA having a further longer length requires ligation reactions utilizing restriction enzymes and ligases, resulting in a limitation concerning the presence of restriction enzyme recognition sequences.